


Can I Kiss You?

by ficnchicken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, For the first time, Hand Jobs, Inspirational Speeches, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yum, hella smut, hes cute, mentions of food, they get it on guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficnchicken/pseuds/ficnchicken
Summary: You encourage your boyfriend to have the sex with you, gently.Enjoy.





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my debut, also a porno,

You were on your knees in front of Prompto, who was comfortably sat on the sofa. Although the expression he wore was far from comfortable, even through his attempt at covering it. You tugged his sweatpants off him and let your hands lightly knead his thighs, reaching up to kiss him on the jaw which he clenched. Your fingertips ran down his arms, but upon reaching the hem of his shirt he promptly grabbed your hands, hindering them from going any further. You looked at him with your eyebrows raised in question and concern.

“Can I... keep my shirt on?” he asked, shying away from your eyes and locking them on his fiddling hands.

“I... I mean if you really don’t want to take it off you don’t have to,” you placed a hand over his own. “Is there something you’re trying to hide?” you carefully asked him and squeezed his thigh with your other hand.

His hands went still, his face looking like he had been found out. When his lips pressed together to form a thin line you prodded him a bit further. “Hey, I’m sure whatever it is it’s gonna be ok. I won’t run for the door because of some imperfection. We all have them.”

I called out his name and he tilted his head back, giving it some thought. “We don’t have to, baby.” you assured him, the last thing you wanted was an uncomfortable first time for him.

“It’s not that I don’t... want to. I- I do. And my shirt, I’m gonna have to sometime. I just...”

“I am not going to love you any less, and you shouldn’t either.” you wrapped both your hands around his this time. “I, too, have things that I’d prefer no one else saw, and it’s difficult to get over these thoughts, I know... but maybe we can help each other out?” you gave him an earnest smile. “What do you say we take them off together, at the same time?” and as you gave a little laugh, so did he.

He sighed, and when he agreed to this you started to count down until you reached zero, tossing your shirt to the floor. Prompto’s shirt was being held onto, though, shielding him from your eyes. You gently coaxed it out of his grip and let it join yours, noticing him fighting the urge to use his arms as cover instead.

Your eyes flitted to his newly exposed abdomen and the marks on it, though barely visible anymore. Your fingers found their way to his waist and traced them down.

“Why are you ashamed of these?”

“They... are reminders of a time i deeply dislike.”

“If I may give you my advice...” you looked at him for a sign to continue. “And you probably already know this, but it wouldn’t hurt to repeat: instead of looking at them through a negative lens, try switching to a more positive one. You look at them and you see the version of yourself that you hated most, but try looking at them and acknowledge how you took it upon yourself to change what you wanted to see changed. They’re accomplishments and you’re supposed to be proud of those, not the contrary.”

“Why want them, though, when...” he struggled to find the rest of the sentence.

”If you can’t do anything about it, you just have to learn to live with it. Accept it. Maybe one day, even love it. Most of us start with a blank slate, but then life happens. You can’t change your past, but what you can change is its meaning to you.”

“...I’ll try my best to start seeing it that way.” he sighed, signaling the end of this topic, which reminded you—

“And um, about our situation. Do you still... want to?” you awkwardly asked, bringing light back to what you were up to before the train derailed.

“I mean, if I haven’t completely destroyed the mood for you I’m... still up for it.”

“Then...” you trailed off and pecked him on the lips, prolonging each kiss after that. From his lips to his jaw. His neck, his collarbones and his chest. You didn’t miss a spot. But before you could get to his nipples, he brought your face back up and placed a kiss you deemed a bit too tender on your lips.

“Are you sure you want me to go first?” he said.

“I don’t mind either way.” kissing him once more you went back to business, not letting him answer. Secretly, you wanted to be the one to do the pleasuring first. Dare to say, even eager. Even before you two became a thing, fantasies had begun to form in your head. They were scarce at first, only a silly thought that you toyed with.

Your thoughts were silenced when Prompto’s hand cradled your head, fingers nestling into your hair the best they could. He intently watched the way you littered kisses on his body. Breathing a bit more evidently the farther down you went.

You drew circles on his hipbones and kissed him just above his underwear, waiting for his breathing to even out. But it wasn’t like it was that apparent. With drawn out movements you trailed your hand down to his equipment, feeling him through his boxers. He let out a little breath and you continued this way until you could feel him grow harder. You reached down to place a kiss on him and felt his fingers twitch in your hair.

You looked up at him as you hooked your fingers inside his underwear, looking for his consent once more in case he had changed his mind. He looked back at you and after some time he lifted himself up a bit, letting you rid him of his last piece of clothing. As soon as it was gone you could tell his embarrassment had spiked. In an attempt to assure him you took a peek at what was all of him and provided with a light touch.

“You have a pretty dick.”

“You too.”

“Thanks.”

His expression contorted into a horrified one when he realized his mistake, “No! I mean you’re, you’re pretty, I meant that you’re pretty, not- I...” he sighed as he hid under the palm of his hand, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

You shook your head and laughed at his flustered state, adding more pressure with your hands. These kinds of slip-ups weren’t all that uncommon with Prompto. “Like this?”

Regretfully, he peeked through his fingers, “...A bit, uh, harder? Like,” he brought his hand down to yours and showed you, “like this.”

You smiled at him and started to move your hand, albeit slowly. He sighed and put his hand on your arm, tilting his head to the side.

A thrill went through his spine when you traced his shaft up to his frenulum, an area you knew was sensitive. You stayed there for a little while, wanting a reaction. And your Prompto? Never disappoints. Out of his mouth came a sound you could call a little moan. He bit down on his finger, but you quickly reached up and pulled it out of his mouth, kissing the tip of it.

“I like your sounds,” you said with a second kiss. You then got an idea and before you could stop yourself you put it in your mouth, surprising him and partly yourself. You sucked on it a bit and took it out of your mouth, your eyes never once leaving his.

This time he bit his lip and you, naturally, kissed them too. “Stop,” you said, laughing a bit. He apologized and you just couldn’t help laughing again, he was too irreproachable.

Putting your palms around his shaft again, you noticed how the tip glistened. Using your thumb you spread it out, questions popping up in your head... like how would this taste? Prompto had his eyes closed, his focus on only touch and sound. It was perfect really, he wouldn’t see it coming, literally.

Licking your lips you bowed down and paused just above his head, he noticed your breath, however, and shot his eyes open. His cheeks took on a pinkish tint and you smiled at him, placing a kiss where you both had longed there to be.

“...I like that,” he informed you with a snicker.

You let your lips surround him, humming in response. It made him grip you a little tighter and let out a mixture of a moan and a laugh.

“I really like that.”

You took in a bit more of him and let out another hum, taking over with your hands when you accidentally let out a giggle. Luckily, it seemed to have the same effect on him. You continued like this, occasionally adding something new to the mix according to his own requests. When his breathing picked up you did the same to your pace, noting that he had started to become more vocal.

“You, um, you don’t have to...” he looked at me, searching for words, “...in your mouth.”

Not having a better way to answer him you resorted to the ole hum, sending his head reeling back. He reached out for your hand and clutched it, stepping over the edge where you waited for him with an open mouth. You looked on as his face took on a new expression and feeling his hand grab yours a little tighter. He laughed without any real sound, and something about it was so freakishly sexy.

He finally looked at you as he came down from his high. You swallowed, showing him your empty mouth. He looked at you with adoration and gripped the sides of your face, bringing you into a heated kiss. You grabbed his forearms and smirked, his change in attitude not going unnoticed. Briefly resting his forehead against yours, he thanked you. Odd, but you weren’t opposed to it. Made you feel appreciated.

He pressed his thumb against your lips, parting them. You let him force his thumb into your mouth, teeth grazing it and biting down, but not too hard. Just enough for trapping it. You smiled, letting your tongue slowly do its job. The way his eyes were fixated on yours almost tipped you off balance and gave you a slight redness to your cheeks. When you started to suck he pulled it out, accompanied with a satisfying sound. It didn’t take long before it was back inside your mouth though, and then, like before, he pulled it out. Little bastard’s pulling the same trick on you that you pulled on him just a wee bit earlier.

He pressed his thumb all over your lips and then trailed it down your chin. He then used his other hand to wipe off your saliva, kissing you once more. You felt his hands on your back working on freeing you of your bra, sliding it off your arms when the hooks were out. It was thrown where the rest of the clothes were, scattered a bit on the floor.

He looked at your newly exposed skin and raised a hand, unsuspectedly caressing your cheek with the back.

“Stand up.”

Your eyebrows flew up a bit, a demand. Definitely a demand. You obeyed with a smile, wanting to see what he had in mind. Being farther away from him than he wanted, he pushed you against him with his hands flat on the small of your back. His face now buried in your belly, he started to press kisses against you. Leaving a little lick here and there. His hands ducked under your underwear and massaged your cheeks before they changed their mind and traveled upwards instead, giving the massage to your breasts. In the meanwhile his nose trailed lower down until the hem of your underwear was in between his teeth, hitting against your skin once he let go. You gasped when he brought you ever a bit closer and covered you with his mouth, although clothed. You held onto a tuft of blond hair, letting out quiet whimpers the more he played with you. Excited was an understatement when he finally let you step out of your panties, continuing his previous little antics.

His tongue was precious, and the vibrations when he moaned from just pleasuring you were almost too much. Without much thought you brought your fingers down to your clit, intensifying what you already felt.

He caught on and replaced your fingers with his own and you threw your head back, letting out a moan bordering on a scream. Grabbing his head you forced it away from you, sitting yourself down on his lap and rubbing yours truly on his still hard self.

You left some love bites on his neck and whispered, “I want to come with you inside of me.”

He let out a breathy laugh in response and looked you in the eyes, then your lips. Normally, he’d kiss you without missing a beat, but now that his mouth had been elsewhere... well, he wasn’t sure if you wanted that. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, and right before your lips connected your eyes widened and you jumped off him. The disappointment on his face was total, his hands still in the air, “...Or not.”

“No, I’ll be right back!” you assured as you hopped off out of his sight, leaving him behind. And just like you said you were right back, waving something square between your fingers.

“Can’t forget protection! Gotta be safe, kids.” you said, earning yourself a laugh and a shake of the head from Prompto. For the second time you got on your knees and opened the package, rolling the condom onto him.

“Sorry for forgetting.” he said and you smiled at him.

“Good thing I didn’t, then... entirely.”

Into his lap you went again, taking hold of his chin and giving him back that kiss from before.

“Whenever you want.”

You reached behind you to give him some good strokes before you lifted yourself up a bit, letting him assist in getting you into position. You felt his tip in your entrance and, before you let him in, you kissed his forehead and his nose, joining in on his moan when the space between you two had been eradicated.

He hugged you closer, breathing softly into your neck and you hugged his head, fingers deep in his hair. When you started testing the waters by rocking back and forth he quietly gasped and gave you your own love bites to wear. When he felt you had enough of those he leaned back and out of your hold and gingerly placed his palms on your hips, digging into you with his fingers.

It came to you as a surprise when he started to bounce you with vigor, meeting you halfway with the thrust of his hips. You had to grip onto the backrest of the couch, closing your eyes and feeling kisses on you chest. Astrals, he had managed to find that sweet spot inside you and you were living. You were very damn close and by the unholy sounds coming out of you, he knew it too. But being close himself he slowed down his pace, although bringing your body down on him with more force.

When he felt your muscles contracting on him he violently threw his head back and moaned, loud. And that alone was so hot that you orgasmed right then and there, gripping his throat and feeling the vibrations of his Sexy Laugh on your hand.

You kissed his eyelids and he giggled, his hands cupping your cheeks and bringing you in for a smack on the lips. You honestly couldn’t help but giggle yourself. His hand grasped your wrist, smile lingering on his face. He glanced at your hand around his neck.

“Kinky.”

“You don’t seem to mind it very much,” you quickly jumped to your defense and added some pressure, “and that makes you just as kinky.”

He laughed and leaned forward, resting his hands on your behind. You let go of him and placed your own hands on his pecs.

He kissed you between your collarbones, “That was fun.”

“Yeah, but what’s not fun is that we haven’t had food since what feels like last century and I want some requests.”

“Mac and cheese?”

“Genius boyfriend.” you praised him as you mushed his cheeks.

Finally getting off him you combed your fingers through his hair and pressed your lips against his forehead, then rubbing his hair into a mess and walked away to your jumble of clothes. You put only his shirt on and tossed him his sweatpants and underwear, sending him a knowing look.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, lovely. Don’t take too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> and here's to the loss of your v-cards; cheers! and enjoy your macaroni


End file.
